House of Rivals / House of Faces
"House of Rivals / House of Faces" are the fifth and sixth episodes in Season 2 of House of Anubis. Plot Mara learns that Mick's family plans to move away to Australia; Fabian writes a love poem for Nina; Victor begins a school bid to hold the exhibition; A replica of the Mask of Anubis appears during the expedition; Poppy reads Jerome's letter; Nina has a terrifying dream. Nina discovers a replica Mask of Anubis. Summary Nina wakes up. Gran tells her good morning. Amber wakes up and Nina says she had a weird dream. Amber says so did she. Fabian and Nina talk about the "dream" downstairs. Nina hears something and askes to get breakfast now. Mara knocks on Mick's door. Mick is talking to his dad, and tells Mara she's going for a run. Trudy goes to the breakfast table and says that did anyone hear that terrible noise last night. Nina says it was Gran snoring. Nina goes to change into her school clothes and get ready. Gran tells Fabian advice. She tells him that girls know what they want, and so does boys. She tells him to show it. Nina wears his clothes. A flashback of Senkhara and Nina appears. Nina tolds Fabian that it wasn't a dream and Fabian thinks it sleep walking. Fabian starts to get ready for school, and Joy, Nina, and Fabian all together goes to school. Alfie goes to Jerome and talks. Mick tells Mara that Mick's family is relocating to Australia, and Mick tells his dad that he's staying here at home. He would have to go to another school in Australia. Patrica and Joy talk about Nina and Fabian and she ask what Fabian sees what he sees in her. Joy says in fact she's really pretty, and Patricia says that they both have things in common. Joy will do whatever to have a lot in common of Fabian. Jerome and Alfie are taking pictures of costumes, while Alfie is wearing it. Nina and Fabian are talking. Sweety tells the class that the school is volunteered to do something concerning do to something. They ask the class to volunteer. Joy raises her hand because she wants alot in common in Fabian. Nina goes to Sweet to please make her be one of them, and he agrees. Mara goes to Jerome and takes his phone. Mick's mom makes him go to the school the day after in Australia. Joy and Fabian goes to the libary, and askes Joy that if she is an pushover, after talking with Granns. Joy tells him to practice his chat up skills with her. Fabian walks away after. Sweet tells Fabian and Joy to do something about photographs, but Joy askes for film possibly. Sweet doesn't agree, but Victor agrees. A movie based on the library. Mara and Nina are late to the library. Victor tells Nina to leave, but Sweet tells him that she knows her Egyptian history so she can stay. Fabian talks to Nina about the Library. They find a book, and see something bout the Mask that awakens the tear of gold. Victor is after the tears of gold. Nina needs it, and if Nina doesn't find it, her life will be at risk. It's Victor against Nina. Fabian and Nina talks, and Fabian finds a book of a copy of a replica of the mask. It says Sarah's mother made the replica. Victor tells them what is it and he takes it. Fabian says it was the only copy, and Fabian says he is an pushover. Gran tells Fabian if he finished his poem. Mara tells Patricia they his family is relocating, and tells her that he hasn't told his mom yet that he's relocating. Jerome and Alfie talk. Poppy is seen in Jerome's and Alfie's room, and is checking the room and finds an evenlope. Jerome is behind Poppy, and tells her to get out of the room. Poppy finds out it's about The Clarke's dad. She wants to read it, but doesn't because of Jerome. Jerome gives her the phone. Amber and Nina thinks Joy likes Fabian. Amber says she needs sibuna time. Nina see's Senkhara in the mirror. Victor screams to Sweet, about a catalog. Although, The Book of Iris is not mentioned. Jerome deletes Poppy's photos of Jerome, and Poppy says why did he, but she said she liked it because of where it was taken. Jerome says it was on his laptop, and it allows him to put in on the laptop. Poppy tells Mara Jerome is such a mean brother. Mara goes to Jerome and calls her names and tells her she wants to read the letter and tells her to please let her see it, and he does. Gran and Fabian are seen talking, and studies the poem "The quest was long and difficult, the treasure was you." and tells Gran that it's a haiku. Alfie finally finds someone to put his photos on a magazine cover. Jerome gives Poppy the envolope. She then reads it for 10 minutes. Jerome's dad letter says that he was sorry. It is in Latin. "Just to be done, the heavens fall." Alfie then walks in the hallway saying "COVER BOY, COMING THROUGH." It turns out that it was a magazine of Athlete's foot. He then passes number 2. Gran is talking to Fabian, and studies the poem. Nina also needs to talk to Fabian. Nina overheard Mr. Sweet talking, and Fabian wants Nina to read something but she refuses. Nina then screams to Fabian saying, I'm not a dog. Fabian goes to Nina concerned why she's hiding from him. Senkhara then takes hold of Fabian's body and says, "YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME FOREVER." Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Tasie Dhanraj as Mara Jaffray *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer * Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke References *http://houseofanubiswiki.tumblr.com/post/15625955463/the-episode-summarys-for-the-next-4-episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Mystery